


Beneficium accipere libertatem est vendere.

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Idiots, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, M/M, Talking, You're In There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr. It gets defined, don't worry.KH3 is going to kill us all, so these are my clocktower scene hopes more or less.





	Beneficium accipere libertatem est vendere.

“Beneficium accipere libertatem est vendere.”

“There’s really no reason to not tell me what you mean in a language I speak.”

“To accept a favor is to sell one’s freedom.”

“What?”

“I needed a place to be, you were gone, our plan was in ruins. I found higher purpose and I lost myself for it. The last shreds of who I am are in you, I don’t hold them anymore.”

“I don’t-.”

 

“You really should. What was that you always used to say? You’ll live forever in other people’s memories?”

“That’s not the same thing, Isa.”

“It’s all of me I know is left. You’ll never really let Isa go, will you?”

“I-”

“There’s no real reason to answer that, Lea. I know you won’t, but you’ll have to let yourself accept you’re the only one who has any of him left.”

“No, I’m not about to do that. I get my friends back.”

“Like how you’ll get Xion back?”

“I don’t know anyone…”

“Hm. Roxas, then.”

“The kids are working on that.”

“And you really believe you’ll have him back? Not just the fractions of him that live in Sora’s heart?”

“I’m getting everyone back. I always get my friends back.”

“Who have you gotten back, Lea? Name one person you’re friends with who you’ve gotten back.”

“Sora.”

“We both know you were a wildcard there because you aren’t friends with him. You say you’ll always be there to get your friends back, and maybe you’ll be there to try, but one success isn’t a pattern. Depending on how many times you count losing me, your losses may be considered a pattern.”

“You’re not going to let me get a word in here, are you?”

“… You may speak.”

“Thanks, boss.” Lea paused for a moment before making direct eye contact with the man beside him. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Yes, that’s evident in our talking to each other.”

“So? That doesn’t seem like a very Thirteen Darknesses thing to do. Seems like Isa wanted to talk to Lea again before… y’know, everything goes down.”

… 

“No comeback?”

“I have nothing to say.”

“You know I’m right, Isa. I’m not sitting here talking to some old man possessing you, I’m talking to you.”

“... For the last time, yes.”

“No, I’m not about to accept that. You’re here, I haven’t lost yet.”

“You don’t know our plans.”

“No, but I do know I’d sooner die than lose you again. I’m tired of you dying for me. Getting hurt for me.”

“Have you ever thought I got tired of that too?”

“Did you?”

…

“Tired of the situation coming around doesn’t count. You’d die for me again in a heartbeat.”

“Something I don’t have.”

“You still buying into that?”

“I have to.”

“You’ve got more heart than I do, even if some of it’s shitty and evil.”

… 

“Was that a smile?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lea.”

“Right, sorry, you’re made of pure darkness now. No Isa in there, smiling at his best friend.”

“His best friend. Yes.”

“Don’t act like I’m saying I’m your best friend, but you aren’t mine.”

“I don’t have friends anymore.”

“Want me to go back to calling you Saïx, then?”

“Please don’t.”

“So, Isa?”

“... Fine. I just can’t do anything to get back to really being him. I’ve been fighting an unknown battle for years and it’s only gotten worse.”

“And I’m here for you. I’m getting you back.”

“You’re not, I sold myself, my heart.”

“Get a fucking refund.”


End file.
